Be Mine!
by Hext9
Summary: A series of fluffy, funny and 'spicy' stories about Tatsumi falling heels over head for a certain pink haired sniper. Contains some ecchi and coarse language.
1. A feverish beginning

**Be Mine!**

 **Chapter 1: A feverish beginning  
**

A week has passed since Mine confessed her feelings to Tatsumi, who thought at first that it was some kind of cruel joke, however, the sniper girl was deadly serious about it and proved it with a kiss on the lips that shocked the young man. The pinkette assured him that he was going to fall deeply in love with her, so both decided to become a couple to see if their relationship functioned.

One day, while Night Raid members were still hiding from Esdeath and the Jaegers in the snowy mountains afar from the Imperial capital, Tatsumi got a fever that forced him to stay in bed. Najenda decided to go with Lubbock, Akame and Leone for medicines and food to a town half a day of distance from their camp. Meanwhile, Mine voluntered herself to take care of the young assassin while her teammates were out.

"We are going for food and medicine, we'll come back by the sunset, so take care of Tatsumi, alright?" The leader of Night Raid told to her pink haired subordinate.

"You can count on me, after all I'm now his girlfriend!" Mine exclaimed with confidence. "Oho, so soon and you already want to be alone with him!" Leone teased the short sniper who reacted with a furious blush on her cheeks.

"S-shut up! H-he's sick and is my duty as his lover to look for him!" The pinkette reacted angily towards the blonde.

"Well, if that's the case then there's nothing to be worried right, guys?" The fomer imperial asked to Akame, Leone and Lubbock while having a confident smile on her face.

"Alright Miss Najenda!" The green haired boy exclaimed to the woman he fell in love some years ago.

"It looks like Tatsumi it's in good hands." Akame smiled warmly towards the young couple

"I also wanted to take care of Tatsumi, but i guess we should give the some time alone~" The voluptous woman playfully said as she parted ways with her leader and teammates.

After their teammates were gone, Mine did everything possible to make Tatsumi feel the most comfy posible by covering him with blankets

Tatsumi thought about how the sniper was doing her best possible to take care of him and giggled at this, causing his teammate and now girlfriend to ask him the motive of his laugh.

"Well, you're the least person i would've expected offering to take care of me when i joined Night Raid." The young man replied with a mischievous smile.

"P-people change, you know!?" The pink haired girl reacted with embarrasment in her voice, and Tatsumi apologized to his lover, who also warned him to stop making fun of her or else she was going to unleash Pumpkin on him sick or not.

After a couple hours passed, the sky took a grey tone and snowflakes began to fall in the camp.

"Ugh, I'm having headaches and dizziness.." The young assassin said as he was resting in a tent with Mine at his side.

"Let me check." Act followed, the young girl lifted the curtain hair from her forehaead, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Tatsumi's, who stared at Mine's white soft skin and small lips caused the brunette to blush and avert his gaze towards her chest, where he noticed her small but round breasts making him to blush even more.

"You're on fire!" The sniper girl exclaimed in worryness.

Mine quickly went out of the tent for some snow to melt and used it a damp cloth to reduce the fever of her lover.

As the time passed, the weather started to get worst by each minute.

"They are late, what if something bad happened to them..." Mine asked as the night began to fall upon them.

"I don't think so, they will be okay. I'm sure." Despite his strong fever, Tatsumi smiled and grabbed Mine hand, causing her cheeks to flush in a pink tone.

"Well, let's wait for them."

As the night fell in Nigh Raid's camp, the temperatures dropped drastically and a snow storm began to rage outside the tent.

Tatsumi then began to sweat more and mumbled things about Sayo and Leyasu, his childhoood friends. He also mentioned Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea and Susanno, the comrades who died while fighting against the corrupt and evil Empire.

Mine who got a lot worried by this, aknowledged that Najenda and the others were going to delay because of the storm, so she decided to take action to keep Tatsumi cooler.

"I need to lower his body temperature or else he can...!" The pink haired started to undress the young man who noticied this, but was too weak to oppose resistance and just asked the motive of this act.

"W-wait Mine, w-what are you doing!?" The pinkette was too focused on taking the clothes off from her lover to avoid him to enter in shock. She went outside the tent for a moment for even more snow and put more damp clothes all over his body.

"Stay with me!" The pinkette exclaimed with worry as the heir of Incursio lost consciousness.

The next morning, the vast forest surrounding the camp were covered by the white and soft snow from the storm. The young assassin slowly opened his eyes, with no symptoms of the fever from yesterday, but still feeling a little dizzy. He then noticed that his girlfriend was profoundly sleeping beside him.

"Mine?"

"She took care of you all night, you know? Sitting on a chair while drinking a hot tea was Najenda looking at the young couple.

"Boss!?, where are the others?" Asked the young assassin with some worry in his voice.

"Leone and Lubbock went for wood, Akame is cooking the breakfast."

"I see, and when did you came back?"

"Just a couple of hours ago. We were forced to take shelter in the town due to the heavy snowstorm."

"And Mine really took care of me all night?"

"Yeah, i ordered her to rest when i came back. She got very worried about you, but it seems that with her nursing you're okay now"

"She must be so exhausted..." The young man said as he saw with a warm smile in his face at the sleeping girl who confessed her love a few days ago.

"' _She can be bossy and rude at times, but she is really a kind and caring girl_. _Thank you for taking care of me, Mine."_ Tatsumi said in his mind as he once again looked tenderly at his sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

 **And that's how our young hero began to fall madly in love with the pink haired sniper.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon everyone!**


	2. Let's do lovers things!

**Be Mine!**

 **Story 2**

 **Let's do lovers things!**

A month has passed since Mine took care of Tatsumi during the fever he suffered the time the two of them and the rest of Night Raid members were hiding from Esdeath and the Jaegers at the mountains afar from the imperial capital.

After said incident, the young man began to see Mine in a different light. However, the pinkette was frustrated that her relationship with Tatsumi got stagnant, the most they did was just holding hands from time to time.

Mine wanted to go further in her relationship with her lover so she seek for advice with Najenda and Leone, both told the sniper girl that she had be agressive and take the initiative with Tatsumi since he was inexperienced in love, however the pink haired was troubled because she also had no previous experience and the young assassin was her first love.

One night, while the two were resting in the couch at the meeting room after a reconnaissance mission, a determined Mine decided that it was time to take action regarding her relationship with the country boy that stole her heart.

"Tatsumi..."

"What is it, Mine?" The brunette asked to his girlfriend with curiosity.

"I want to do lovers things with you!" Gathering enough courage the young girl exclaimed without thinking too much of the words she spoke.

After hearing the sudden proposition of his girlfriend the young man face immediately got red.

"W-what!?" An embarrassed Tatsumi asked in confusion, causing his lover to become very flustered as well.

"B-Baka! I-I'm not talking about those things yet! It's still too soon for that!" Mein, whose cheeks were flushing like a tomato, exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were saying about doing "that" kind of things!" The green eyed boy replied.

"I'm talking about cuddles and kisses!"

"I get it, but don't get mad at me!" Tatsumi protested.

"Men, always thinking in perverted things..." The pink haired said while pouting.

Mine then leaned her head to rest in the shoulder of a nervous Tatsumi who noticed that she had a few tears in her beautiful pink eyes. The brown haired then slowly put his right arm around his girlfriend to comfort her. Mine, surprised by her boyfriend's action hugged him and smiled at him, making the young man to start feeling startled.

As the two lovers were cuddling and sharing caresses, Tatsumi began to fiddle with the long and silky hair of his loved one.

"Do you like my twintails, Tatsumi?" Mine shyly asked.

"I think they look good on you!" Tatsumi exclaimed at how adorable his waifu looked.

Mine giggled at this and kissed the brunette on the cheek, surprising him and causing him to blush.

"You are so cute when you blush!" The pinkette playfully teased her partner.

"H-hey what was that for?!" The bewildered assassin inquired his girlfriend.

"I wanted to let you know that i love you." The sniper girl said while making a cute smile.

"O-okay..." The young man scratched his cheek in embarrasment.

Unknowingly that he was falling madly in love for his quirky teammate, Tatsumi got happy to share precious moments with Mine, and the two lovers relationship continued to strenghten.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this :)**

 **Don't forget to leave review/fav/follow!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. A midnight surprise!

**Be Mine!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Midnight Surprise**

* * *

 **WARNING:** **This chapter contains some mild sexual content that isn't too explicit but can still be somewhat strong for underage and people who don't like to read this type of content. You have been warned, okay?**

The pale light of the half-moon illuminated Night Raid headquarters, Tatsumi woke up at past midnight from his bed and headed to the kitchen feeling somewhat hungry, though the main reason for him going to the kitchen wasn't exactly hunger at all.

"Why did Mine told me that she wanted to see me at this hour at the kitchen?" The young man asked while yawning as he was walking through the corridors of the base while remembering that his pink haired girlfriend told him to go to the kitchen when everyone else went to sleep, because she was going to make something special only for him.

 _"Could it be that she wants to cook something for me, but why at this hour and without anyone present?"_ A drowsy Tatsumi asked while scratching the back of his head in confusion.

 _"Hmm... maybe she doesn't want Leone, Lubbock or somebody else to interrupt us?"_ The young man theorized as he recalled that his teammates often sticked with them when he and Mine made things together like going on dates or cooking, much to his girlfriend annoyance.

As he approached to his destination, the young assassin heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"You finally came, Tatsumi~" Mine, who was holding a whisk and a bowl with flour and eggs inside it, greeted her lover with a sweet voice.

"Hey Mine!" Tatsumi greeted back his girlfriend and noticed that she was preparing the dough to make a cake, however her outfit immediately caught his attention.

The young girl whose cheeks were colored of a light tone of pink, was only wearing her black tights under an apron that accentuated her small, yet perky breasts.

"M-Mine!?" Wha-what are you wearing?!" A shocked Tatsumi asked Mine while blushing like crazy.

"A naked apron, obviously" The girl gave a bold answer.

"I know that! B-but why?!" The nervous boy questioned his partner with a shaky voice.

"Doesn't it look good on me? I thought boys liked this kind of stuff..." Mein said with a pout on her face.

"I-i mean yes, but isn't it too embarassing for you to wear that?"

"Well, i'm but being a pure maiden in love like me doesn't mean i can't wear sexy clothes just for my boyfriend~" The pinkette playfully said, making her lover gulp.

As their love relationship was progressing from just holding hands to kissing and cuddling. Mine wanted to do something more with Tatsumi. However, she still didn't feel ready for the next step in their relationship, so she tought of doing something that involved her making Tatsumi not only think that she was cute and lovely. She wanted him to look at her as a sexy and desirable girlfriend.

"Besides, it's nothing compared with Leone, who is always showing herself with almost nothing on."

"I guess your right about that..." The young assassin said while scratching his right cheek. "So, what are we going to do now?" Tatsumi asked while trying to not stare too much at Mine's cleavage.

"I'm going to bake a delicious strawberry cake for the two of us and enjoy it while everyone else is sleeping!" The sniper girl told Tatsumi as she gave him a wide smile.

"Sounds good. But we aren't sharing the cake with anyone?" Tatsumi asked with curiosity.

"Nope. They won't get any cake for trying to sabotage our relationship." Mine said with a scornful tone in her voice that made the former country boy to feel somewhat confused.

'Sabotage' our relationship? Don't you think you're being a little too harsh with them, Mine?" He questioned his girlfriend.

"Well, i don't know if they do it on purpose, but it's getting annoying!" The sniper protested

"Come on Mine, they aren't doing it in purpose. We can always have moments like this just the two of us." The young boy said with an honest smile that made Mine to blush slightly.

"I guess we could let them have a few slices..." Mine finally agreed after being convinced by the boy she once looked down on him, but fell in love with after he proved his worthy and several missions with him, incuding the fated one in Kyorch where he saved her from a certain death.

The young girl then decided to keep preparing the cake. She turned around and leaned towards to search for some sugar on one of the drawer close to the kitchen floor, by doing this she gave Tatsumi a full view of her tight but round ass, causing him to blush heavily.

"Fufufu, i'm really having an effect on him" The pinkette giggled devilish as she purposely did this, however after some moments of silence, Mine felt that something was off, she quickly turned around and noticed that her boyfriend was extremely flustered and sweating and his ahoge (cowlick) was standing up. Then, she remembered that she forgot put her panties, meaning he probably saw 'everything' through the clothing of her tights.

"KYAAAH! P-PERVERT!" Mine yelled as a crimson red appeared all over her face.

"I swear i didn't saw anything!" The flustered young man exclaimed as he was covering his eyes.

"Yo-your body laguange says otherwise!" A very embarassed Mine said.

"Hey, it was your idea of doing that!"

"B-but you should have told me!"

"H-how i was going to know that!?"

"Tatsumi, Mine." Suddenly, one familiar voice called the names of both lovers who were bickering with each other.

A red eyed girl with long black hair appeared almost out of nowhere. She was wearing pajamas and whose expression was a mix of indifference and curiosity by what her two friends were doing.

"A-Akame?!" Both Tatsumi and Mine exclaimed as if they've seen some ghost.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone what i've seen. However, we have an emergency right now."

"An emergency!?" The two lovers asked the raven haired girl.

"It appears that multiple entities activated Lubbock's wires set around the perimeter of the hideout, and based on what happened last time when Dr. Stylish and his creepy experiments attacked us, we better react in time and avoid them to reach the base. So go for your teigus and prepare for combat immediately." The former imperial ordered to her comrades.

"Roger!" Both assassins replied to their second in charge.

 _"Why does this happen right in this moment!"_ The petite girl thought.

As they went to their teigus, Mine just had enough time to grab Pumpkin and put her shoes and her pink dress (without the part that covers her shoulders and neck)

After a couple of minutes everyone came out of the base and reunited to analyze the current situation (except for Najenda who was in no condition to fight anymore after the activation of Susanno second core)

Mine, who wasn't wearing any underwear, suddeny felt a cool breeze that made her to shiver.

"Something wrong, Mine?" Leone questioned her short teammate.

"I-it's nothing, i just felt a chilly wind." The girl said while trying her best to avoid rising suspicions.

The group then decided that the best course of action was looking for the source that activated the wires that Lubbock set in order to detect anything that trespassed the perimeter.

Tatsumi helped Mine, who just gave him a cold shoulder for what happened earlier, to climb on top a nearby tree and with the portable scope of her teigu, she managad to spot a patrol of around 30 imperial soldiers who were in the area and closing to their base.

The assassins decided to separate: Akame and Leone were going to launch a surprise attack on the imperials, Lubbock's role consisted on using Cross Tail wires to avoid any soldier to escape. Meanwhile, Mine was going to give them long range coverage with Pumpkin. Finally, Tatsumi was going to stay on guard and protect his girlfriend in case of approaching enemies.

As the group of soldiers were marching towards Night Raid new hideout. Suddenly, an energy beam crossed the darkness of the night and pierced through the skull of one of them.

"What was that!?" One of the soldiers asked in shocked.

A pissed off Mine pulled Pumpkin's trigger once more and killed a couple of more of them with just one shot.

"Wow, Mine seems to be more angry than usual." The blonde woman spoke with a mocking voice.

"Did you do something to her, Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked to his teammate.

"W-what? No i didn't do anything to her!" The young man replied with some nerv

As the imperials were still in confusion while trying to deduce the location of the shots that killed their fellows. A shadow that moved at supersonic speed surprised two of them. The men only managed to hear the sound of metal being unfolded.

"Eliminate." Coldy said Akame, who swinged her lethal katana Murasame against them, the three imperials died almost instantly by being slashed because of the mortal poison that the fearsome teigu posessed.

A small group of soldiers then ran towards the black haired swordswoman, were stopped by Leone who punched them with her powerful paws sending them right into the ground.

"Who are these guys!? Aren't they from Night Raid?" One of the soldiers asked in shock.

"Get them death or alive!" A veteran who was the captain of the platoon, ordered his men to go against the both young women, who killed the imperials with ease.

After witnessing the carnage that the two female were doing, a bunch of soldiers decided to escape and some even threw their weapons to run faster, too bad for them, Lubbock was already expecting them with a giant web made of thin but ultra resistant wires.

"I can't move!" One of the soldiers screamed in pain.

"Hey, going anywhere?" The green haired boy asked with a grin to the panicked men who got trapped by his web and then strangled them quickly to death. However a few of them, managed to avoid Lubbock's trap and surrounded him.

"You're outnumbered, boy! Give up or die!"

 _"Oh man, looks like i'm in some trouble..."_ The young man exclaimed with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

Luckily for him, Tatsumi came to help him. He used his armored teigu, know as 'Incursio' to dispose of the imperials with a combination of lethal kicks and punches.

"Lubbock! Are you okay!?" The brunette asked his friend after disposing of the men.

"Yeah, I thought i was a goner, but what about Mine?"

"Well... She told me that she was going to be okay since she could take care of herself." Tatsumi said as he recalled how Mine told him that she didn't wanted to see him because she was angry at him.

Meanwhile not too far from there, Leone and Akame were discussing about the imperial men they disposed off.

"I was ready for a good fight, but they were just a bunch of weakling and cowards!" The voluptuous woman no longer in her lioness exclaimed disappointed.

"For their reactions and their lack of looks like these soldiers weren't sent to attack us at all." The red eyed killer told her comrade.

"Huh? So what were doing here?" Leone questioned her dear friend with curiosity.

"I belive they were just on recognize mission and got lost. They saw a seemingly abandoned building that caught their attention and went to investigate and pass there the rest of the night."

"Well, either way they were our enemies and sooner or later we were going to get rid of them." The young woman nonchalantly said while crossing her arms around her head.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Mine's current location...**_

"Once this ends i'm going to punish Tatsumi!" The pinkette who was still mad about what happened to her moments ago, exclaimed before she sat on a small rock close to the shore of lake, and waited for their teammates to get back to the base.

A brief moment later, Mine heard some footsteps coming from behind her and deduced that her teammates were back.

"You delayed too much for some weak soldiers. Let's go back to base and report to boss."

"So you were the one who shot my comrades you little girl!" An unfamiliar voice to Mine shouted, it was one soldier who managed to hide and sneak until the female sniper dropped her guard.

"Shit!" The sniper yelled after being caught off guard.

Mine then tried to react and shot down the man with her teigu, however the man kicked the weapon out of her hands before she had the chance to pull the trigger.

"Come here little girl!" The man yelled as he launched against the seemingly defenseless girl and tried to submit her, but to his surprise and despite her small frame, the pink haired assassin managed to get off the man due with ease due to her hand to hand combat training with Akame in order to not be vulnerable in situations like this one.

"It's all you got you, old man?" The short girl made a smug smile that triggered the imperial.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The man got enraged by Mine's taunting.

Disturbed by the scandal a giant squid looking creature that furiously roared surfaced from the nearby lake.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Asked the soldier by the sudden appeareance of the creature.

"A danger beast!?" Mine exclaimed in shock.

The monster then focused his attention on the cause of the ruckus that woke him, used its long tentacles to reach the soldier.

"GAHHHH" The screamed in agony as he got squizzed by the lake creature which then throw him into his mouth to Mine's horror.

Althought, she didn't wasted any time and took advantage of the monster being distracted to run away from there before grabbing Pumpkin.

"Good thing that ugly monster only lives on water." The girl with long twintails said relieved.

However as soon as she ended her phrase, the creature got out the water and began to pursue her across the shore.

"Get away from me!" Using her teigu ability of when she was in a pinch the genious sniper shot several rounds to the monster, but this only enraged the giant squid even more by damaging its tentacles while trying to protect himself. After that, Mine headed into the forest since it would make it really for the monster to reach her. However,just whent she was going into the forest, her dress got caught by the pointy branches of some short bushes.

"Ugh... I knew that these clothes we're going to give me a bad time a day of these." The young girl said while trying to freed herself from the braches.

"Wha- Kyaaah! Mine exclaimed as one of the cephalopod's tentacle caught her right feet, causing her to lost balance and falling into the ground.

The girl then desesperately cried for help as she was getting dragged by the squid creature back to the shore of the lake.

"Let me go you ugly monster!" Mine yelled to the creature that lifted her upside down on the air while grabbing from her leg making her to use her two hands to avoid her skirt from falling off.

The angry marine creature observed her carefully with it's sole eye for a short moment and for Mine's shock the monster looked to get interested on her.

"Wha-what do you think you are you doing!?" The pinkette furiously yelled as the creature coiled some of its tentacles around her legs and arms in order to restain her movements.

"Ge-get off me you perverted mollusk!" A blushing Mine exclaimed as the slippery tentacles began to explore her body.

"Hey don't do th- AGHNGH!" The sniper couldn't finish her sentence as one of the smaller tentacles got inside her mouth for a brief moment.

"WAGHHH! SO DISGUSTING!" Mine yelled completely grossed out as she tried to get off the weird taste of the tentacle thick and slimmy substance on her mouth and lips.

 _"_ _T-this is even worse than Kurome's zombie frog..."_ The short girl thought on her mind while recalling what happened the time she almost got swallowed and digested, as she was feeling how the monster slimmy arms were touching her petite body.

"If i had my teigu Pumpkin, I would have already fried you and served you as a takoyaki (popular japanses dish made of fried chunks of octopus and other ingredients), you hear me!?"

A bunch of hearts suddenly appeared around the marine danger beast, that became even more attracted by the short girl reactions, her fierce temperament.

"Wha-what's happening to you!?" The twintailed girl freaked out by the squid reaction.

"NOOOOO!" The pinkette yelled as she saw a couple of tentacles move onto her chest and tights, making her to feel powerless for being unable to stop the monster from doing her pe.

"S-stop it..." A flustered Mine said as what was was happening to her was so humillating, yet her body began to feel weird, she didn't know why she was surrendering to that sensation.

Just as she began to lost her will to fight, the girl got surprised to find out that she was back in her bedroom.

"Mine!" A familiar voice called the pink haired, it was Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi? What are you doing here?" Mine got surprised by suddenly seeing the boy she loved inside her bedroom.

"Let's take the next step in our relationship, Mine." The brown haired boy held her hands while looking intensly at her with his green emerald eyes that made her heart beat like crazy.

"B-but i don't know if i'm ready for it..." An embarrased Mine answered to her lover.

"Well, i'd would be lying if i said that i'm not nervous as well, but i really want Mine." The young man said while making his typical full of confidence yet innocent smile that completely melted her heart.

"O-okay" shyly answered the girl, who was now not only under the effects of an aprodishiac that was on the tentacles slimmy substance, it also had a powerful drug that made her saw and feel like she was with her most beloved person, and whose strong love for him and inner desire to get intimate with her lover, made the girl feel her hallucination was real.

The pink haired assassin who now stopped resisting at the monster's due to her hallucination, began to lick the tip of a tentacle of the creature as it was Tatsumi virile member.

"Mnh! Mmph!" Mine moaned while sucking the substance on the creature tentacles as it was Tatsumi's semen, amplifying her pleasure even more.

As doing this, others tentacles began to crawl under her blouse and skirt. The monster then used some of his smaller arms to slide under Mine's long-sleeved blouse, touching the soft skin of her breasts.

"AH!~ AH!~" The pinkette exclaimed in pleasure as she felt a couple tentacles squizzing her perky nipples that she felt as her boyfriend big and strong hands doing it.

Then, the giant cephalopod proceeded to lift her dress, leaving her ass covered by her pantyhose at full view, whose crotch area got wet by her getting aroused causing the monster to get curious at it.

"HYAAAAAAN!~" An aroused Mine loudly moaned as the monster used his tentacle to poke her sweet spot thorught the nylon material of her thights, then rubbed it more times against her love flower making her horny.

"AHHHHN!~ NOT THERE~!" The girl moaned again as the tip of the tentacle reached the spot between her buttcheeks.

"Let's become one, Mine." The Tatsumi of the girl's sexual fantasy smoothly said to her as she was enjoying her erogenous zones getting stimulated. Act followed, Mine spreaded her legs to her beloved one in her mind, announcing him she was ready to receive his love inside her for the first time.

"B-be gentle!" The pinkette exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks as she extended her arms and gave a warm smile while tears of hapiness to fall from her expressive pink eyes.

"LET MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE YOU CREATURE!" Just when one tentacle was going to rip a hole on her pantyhose, Tatsumi yelled angrily as he jumped and summoned Neuntote to slash the tentacles of the monster that were holding her, causing Mine to fall but catching her into his arms.

"Are you okay, Mine?" Tatsumi asked to his beloved one as she slowly recovered her senses from the hallucination.

"Tatsumi!?" The pink haired sniper asked confused to the boy while being on his arms, trying to recall what happened to her just moments ago.

"Wh-why didn't you came earlier to rescue me, baka!" A furious Mine protested while being on the verge of tears as she recalled how the creature almost ate her and used its tentacles to do lewd things to her. However, she had no memory of her hallucination with Tatsumi nor what the monster did to her while she was under the effects of the substance.

"Some angry danger beasts attacked while on our way to you, i was unable you reach you until Akame, Leone and Lubbock told me to come to rescue you while they took care of those danger beasts." The young man said as he landed carrying Mine like a princess.

"GRAAAAAUGH" The beast growled angered by Tatsumi taking Mine away from him.

"I'm going to make you pay for harming my girlfriend, you hear me monster?!" The wielder of Incursio exclaimed as he prepared to launch against the monster before being stopped by his lover.

"Wait!" Mine said as she grabbed her teigu, charged it and aimed towards the giant squid.

"You're going to pay for all you did to me!" The girl yelled before pulling Pumpkin's trigger and shooting a giant energy beam at the who had some comical tears falling from his eye.

 _"Tatsumi is the only one who can do these kind of things to me!"_ Mine exclaimed in her mind after blasting the perverted cephalopod.

Just a few moments later, the rest of Night Raid members arrived to the scene and saw the carbonized corpse of the creature.

"Such a shame we could have enjoyed a good ol' fried octopus..." Leone said with disappointment

"It was a squid, sis." The brunette told to the busty blonde.

"Squid, octopus... The very same thing to me!" Leone nonchalantly said, dismissing the observation of her comrade.

"Huh, are you okay, Akame? Tatsumi asked to the girl after noticing that his red eyed teammate was sitting depressed next to the corpse of the squid as Mine's blast left the meat of the creature completely inedible.

On their way to their base, Mine recalled that she had yet to punish Tatsumi.

"This is for what happened back in the base and not coming to rescue me sooner, baka! Mine angrily said before smacking Tatsumi on his head. "Ouch! That hur-!" The young man failed to finish before he got suddenly interrupted as the girl gave him a kiss on the lips as a reward for saving her, causing him to blush.

"Thank you for saving me" The pinkette said with a warm smile before running back to the base to take a bath.

"Wh-why the sudden change in her behaviour?" The brown haired asked feeling dumbfounded by his girlfriend actions.

"Well, she's a tsundere afterall." Lubbock said while shrugging.

"What's a tsundere?" A confused Tatsumi asked his friend.

The group then arrived to their hideout and told Najenda all that happened. She told to her subordinates that she once heard some about that an ancient danger beast habited on the lakes surrounding their base, a perverted squid chasing after virgin women, but dissmissed it as she tought it was only an old infantile tale.

 _"Man, that must have been like some hentai doujin when a girl that gets sexually assaulted by a tentacle monster."_ The green haired thought and then fantasized about Najenda being the one getting attacked by said danger beat, making him to do a perverted face as his imagination ran wild.

"Maybe being sexually assaulted by a tentacle monster it's one of her sexual fantasies, or perhaps your were thinking on Tatsumi the whole time back then, Mine!" Leone teased her pink haired comreade.

"S-shut up fools! I-i didn't enjoy it nor i'm a closet pervert!" A blushing Mine furiously replied causing everyone to laugh.

As everyone went back to sleep, Tatsumi saw that his beloved one was depressed because of all that happened so he thought on something to lift her spirits.

"Hey Mine."

"What is it?"

"How about i take you on a date tomorrow!" The young man proposed.

"Really!?" Mine's replied with enthusiasm as her expressive pink eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, just don't make me wait for hours at clothes stores, okay?"

"Alright! But don't expect me to wear anything like before."

"Oh well.. I still think you looked very sexy in a naked apron." Tatsumi said while doing a teasing smile to his girlfriend making her cheeks to become of a light tint of pink.

"Well, maybe next time i'll wear even something more daring for you~" Mine winked at him as she closed the door of her bedroom.

"Oh man..." The young man exclaimed on his mind after the seductive words of his sweetheart.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter which i honestly didn't planned to be that long but it was so hot and funny to write it that i made it last longer than expected. I think i should probably change the rating since i got into hentai territoy xD

Also, the idea of this chapter came from the side story from the AKG! fanbook that came out with the last manga volume like 6 months ago, it's just like ten pages long but very funny, just that instead of Mine or one of the other girls from Night Raid the one to get attacked by the squid creature, it's a crossdressing Lubbock who gets the 'privilege' of being the victim lol.

 **See ya!**


End file.
